Vehicles may be equipped with sensors that facilitate perceiving other vehicles, obstacles, pedestrians, and additional aspects of a surrounding environment. For example, a light detection and ranging (LIDAR) sensor uses light/lasers to scan the surrounding environment and detect a presence of objects in the surrounding environment. Knowledge of the objects may be used for many different tasks such as path planning, obstacle avoidance, and so on. Moreover, the vehicle may inform an operator about the presence of objects within the context of advanced driving assistance systems (ADAS) such as blind spot detection, rear cross traffic detection, and so on. However, the vehicle generally provides the noted indications through simple flashing lights, audible alarms, or other simplistic indicators that are not detailed representations. Moreover, the indicators generally provide notice of the presence of the objects and do not provide further information such as specific locations. Accordingly, operators may be left with an understanding of the surrounding environment that is partially complete.